magifandomcom-20200222-history
Valefor
|kanji = ブァレフォール |romaji = Barefōru |gender = Male |dungeon capturer = Sinbad |household members = Hinahoho |metal vessel = Gold necklace |magic type = Water Magic Ice Magic |dungeon = 6th Dungeon |occupation = Household Member (former) |affiliation = Alma Torran (former) |manga = Magi: Night 236 (flashback) AoS: Night 22 |anime = AoS: Episode 5 |japanese = |english = }} Valefor (ブァレフォール, Barefōru) is one of Sinbad's seven Djinn. Valefor is a water Djinn which specializes in Ice Magic and the Djinn of Falsehood and Prestige. Valefor was in the 6th Dungeon, Valefor. Appearance Personality Valefor seems to have a casual attitude and seems to be quite lazy. He also seems to like being flashy, but is quick to admit his initial look is a ruse. While being brutally honest to Drakon, he's also fair in choosing a King, awaiting Sinbad and Hinahoho's entry in the Treasure Room before beginning his trial to find his King. Valefor is objective of violence and dislikes others underestimating his "Miniform" just by the weak appearance of it. History Valefor used to live in Alma Torran and was part of King Solomon's Household. Valefor, along with the rest of the Djinn, were created by King Solomon from Rukh. Plot Imuchakk Arc After Sinbad, Drakon, Ja'far, Mahad, Falan and Vittel reach the treasure room, Valefor destroys Falan's vessel before he sets up the final trial. He states he will choose his King based on whoever captures Minifor. Alma Torran Arc Abilities Ice Control :Valefor has the ability to control the 2nd type of Magic subtype, Ice Magic. Size Alteration :Valefor can willingly change his size and shape. Dungeon Capturer Valefor Metal Vessel.png|Valefor's Metal Vessel Power of Valefor.png|Freezing everything in sight Valefor Djinn Equip.png|Valefor Djinn Equip Sinbad Valefor DE.png|Sinbad's face in Valefor Djinn Equip Garufor Zairu.png|Garefor Zairu Valefor's Dungeon Capturer is Sinbad. Metal Vessel Valefor's Metal Vessel is a golden necklace with a red jewel at its center. Sinbad can manipulate ice and subzero temperatures. He can freeze everything around him, people included, in a matter of seconds. This ability only affects those who Sinbad sees as enemies. Djinn Equip In this equip, Sinbad takes the form of a nine-tails fox. He can manipulate Ice magic with his hands. *'Garufor Zairu'(Ice Beast Howl '') Sinbad throws multiples ice picks toward the opponent. It is said that despite its appearance, it is quite a powerful technique. *'Stagnation: The ability to stop molecules and restrict a substances movement. This includes the ability to generate ice, which is done by stopping the movement of water molecules in the air and then manipulating them from a liquid or gas state state to form a solid. Using it on a person will separate their senses from their surroundings and slow down their movement. Because even the opponent's thoughts are slowed down they may not even realize the change. *Garufor Kirestal' (''Ice Beast Crystal Formation): Sinbad freezes the target in stalactite of ice which knocks out the target. Relationships Sinbad Valefor states that Sinbad was an interesting person and couldn't wait to see what would happen. Baal Although at first excited to be inside his metal vessel, Valefor showed immediate dislike when seeing Baal; the reason being was that Baal always treated Valefor as if he were a cat, when he states repeatedly that he was a wolf. Valefor also stated that he hated Baal being: "straight-laced, and overly-serious" and that he doesn't changed his mind. Trivia *His name is probably taken from the book The Lesser Key of Solomon. In the first section of this book, entitled Ars Goetia, several demons are described, Valefor being the sixth. As a matter of fact, the dungeon Valefor resided in was the 6th as well. *Valefor is described as having a good nose by Falan. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Djinn Category:Alma Torran Category:Sindria Kingdom Category:Djinn Equip Category:Adventure of Sinbad Category:Household Members Category:Sacred Palace